familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Prešov Region
The Prešov Region ( ) is one of the eight Slovak administrative regions. It consists of 13 districts. Geography It is located in north-eastern Slovakia and has an area of 8,975 km². The region has diverse types of landscapes occurring in Slovakia, but mostly highlands and hilly lands dominate the area. The Tatras are located in the north-west, along with its subdivisions, High Tatras and Belianske Tatras, including the highest point of Slovakia - Gerlachovský štít (2,654 ASL). A small part of the Low Tatras reaches into the region. Basins in the western part are Podtatranská kotlina and Hornadská kotlina, and other ranges include Pieniny and Levoča Hills. The central part is composed of the Šarišská vrchovina, Čergov, Ondavská vrchovina, Slanské vrchy and others and the Košice Basin around Prešov. The eastern part is composed of the upper reaches of the Eastern Slovak Lowland, highland Laborecká vrchovina and mountain ranges of Bukovské vrchy and the Vihorlat Mountains. Major rivers in the region include the Poprad in the west, which is the only major Slovak river in the Baltic Sea watershed, a small part of Hornád in the south-west, a small part of Dunajec in the north, the Torysa in the centre and the Ondava and Laborec in the east. As for administrative divisions, the region borders on the Lesser Poland and Subcarpathian voivodeships in Poland in the north, Zakarpattia Oblast of Ukraine in the east, Košice Region in the south, Banská Bystrica Region in the south-west and Žilina Region in the west. Demographics The population density in the region is 89 inhabitants per km², which is below the country's average (110 per km²). The largest towns are Prešov, Poprad, Humenné, Bardejov and Snina. According to the 2001 census, there were 789,968 inhabitants in the region, with a majority of Slovaks (90.7%), with minorities of Roma (4%), Ruthenians (2.7%) and there are small minorities of Ukrainians (<1%) and Czechs (<0.5%).POPULATION AND HOUSING CENSUS 2001 - Tab. 3a List of districts * Prešov District * Sabinov District * Bardejov District * Svidník District * Vranov nad Topľou District * Levoča District * Kežmarok District * Stará Ľubovňa District * Poprad District * Medzilaborce District * Humenné District * Snina District * Stropkov District List of communes and towns There are 666 communes, of which 23 are towns (in bold), where about half of the region's population live *Abrahámovce, Bardejov District *Abrahámovce, Kežmarok District *Abranovce *Adidovce *Andrejová *Babie *Bajerov *Bajerovce *Baldovce *Baňa *Banské *'Bardejov' *Bartošovce *Baškovce *Batizovce *Beharovce *Becherov *Belá nad Cirochou *Belejovce *Beloveža *Beňadikovce *Benkovce *Bertotovce *Bijacovce *Bodovce *Bodružal *Bogliarka *Brekov *Brestov nad Laborcom *Brestov, Humenné District *Brestov, Prešov District *Bretejovce *Breznica *Breznička *Brezov *Brezovec *Brezovica *Brezovička *Brezovka *Brežany *Brusnica *Brutovce *Buclovany *Buglovce *Bukovce *Bušovce *Bystrá *Bystré *Bzenov *Bžany *Cabov *Cernina *Cigeľka *Cigla *Čabalovce *Čabiny *Čaklov *Čelovce *Čertižné *Červená Voda *Červenica pri Sabinove *Červenica *Červený Kláštor *Čičava *Čierne nad Topľou *Čirč *Ďačov *Daletice *Ďapalovce *Davidov *Demjata *Detrík *Dlhé Klčovo *Dlhé Stráže *Dlhoňa *Dobroslava *Doľany *Domaňovce *Dravce *Drienica *Drienov *Drienovská Nová Ves *Dubinné *Dubová *Dubovica *Dúbrava *Dukovce *Dulova Ves *Ďurďoš *Ďurková *Fijaš *Fintice *Forbasy *Frička *Fričkovce *Fričovce *Fulianka *Gaboltov *Gánovce *Geraltov *Gerlachov *Giglovce *'Giraltovce' *Girovce *Granč-Petrovce *Gregorovce *Habura *Hajtovka *Haligovce *Hanigovce *Haniska *Hankovce *'Hanušovce nad Topľou' *Harakovce *Harhaj *Havka *Havranec *Hažlín *Hencovce *Hendrichovce *Hermanovce nad Topľou *Hermanovce *Hertník *Hervartov *Hlinné *Hniezdne *Holčíkovce *Holumnica *Hozelec *Hôrka *Hrabkov *Hrabovčík *Hrabovec *Hrabské *Hradisko *Hraničné *Hranovnica *Hromoš *Hubošovce *'Humenné' *Huncovce *Hunkovce *Hutka *Chmeľnica *Chmeľov *Chmeľová *Chmeľovec *Chmiňany *Chminianska Nová Ves *Chminianske Jakubovany *Ihľany *Jablonov *Jakovany *Jakubany *Jakubova Voľa *Jakubovany *Janov *Janovce *Jánovce *Janovík *Jarabina *Jarovnice *Jasenovce *Jastrabie nad Topľou *Javorina *Jedlinka *Jezersko *Jurkova Voľa *Jurské *Juskova Voľa *Kalinov *Kalnište *Kamenica *Kamenná Poruba *Kamienka, Humenné District *Kamienka, Stará Ľubovňa District *Kapišová *Kapušany *Kečkovce *Kendice *'Kežmarok' *Kladzany *Klčov *Klenov *Kľušov *Kobylnice *Kobyly *Kochanovce *Kojatice *Kokošovce *Kolačkov *Komárany *Komárov *Koprivnica *Korejovce *Korytné *Kožany *Kračúnovce *Krajná Bystrá *Krajná Poľana *Krajná Porúbka *Krajné Čierno *Krásna Lúka *Krásny Brod *Kravany *Kremná *Krivany *Krivé *Kríže *Krížová Ves *Križovany *Kružlov *Kružlová *Kučín, Bardejov District *Kučín, Vranov nad Topľou District *Kuková *Kurima *Kurimany *Kurimka *Kurov *Kvačany *Kvakovce *Kyjov *Lacková *Lada *Ladomírová *Lascov *Lažany *Legnava *Lechnica *Lemešany *Lenartov *Lendak *Lesíček *Lesnica *'Levoča' *Ličartovce *'Lipany' *Lipníky *Lipová *Lipovce *Liptovská Teplička *Litmanová *Livov *Livovská Huta *Lomnička *Lopúchov *Ľubica *Ľubotice *Ľubotín *Ľubovec *Lúčina *Lučivná *Lúčka, Levoča District *Lúčka, Sabinov District *Lúčka, Svidník District *Lukavica *Lukov *Ľutina *Lužany pri Topli *Majere *Majerovce *Malá Domaša *Malá Franková *Malcov *Malý Lipník *Malý Slavkov *Malý Slivník *Malý Šariš *Marhaň *Matiaška *Matiašovce *Matovce *Matysová *Medvedie *Medzany *Medzianky *'Medzilaborce' *Mengusovce *Merník *Mestisko *Mičakovce *Michalok *Miklušovce *Mikulášová *Milpoš *Mirkovce *Miroľa *Mlynárovce *Mlynčeky *Mlynica *Mníšek nad Popradom *Mokroluh *Nemcovce, Bardejov District *Nemcovce, Prešov District *Mošurov *Ňagov *Nemcovce *Nemešany *Nižná Jedľová *Nižná Pisaná *Nižná Polianka *Nižná Voľa *Nižné Repaše *Nižné Ružbachy *Nižný Hrabovec *Nižný Hrušov *Nižný Komárnik *Nižný Kručov *Nižný Mirošov *Nižný Orlík *Nižný Slavkov *Nižný Tvarožec *Nová Kelča *Nová Lesná *Nová Ľubovňa *Nová Polianka *Obručné *Okrúhle *Okružná *Olejníkov *Oľka *Oľšavce *Oľšavica *Oľšinkov *Oľšov *Ondavka *Ondavské Matiašovce *Ondrašovce *Ordzovany *Orlov *Ortuťová *Osikov *Ostrovany *Osturňa *Ovčie *Palota *Pavľany *Pavlovce *Pečovská Nová Ves *Petkovce *Petrová *Petrovany *Petrovce *Piskorovce *Plaveč *Plavnica *Podhorany, Kežmarok District *Podhorany, Prešov District *Podhradík *'Podolínec' *Poľanovce *Poliakovce *Poloma *Pongrácovce *'Poprad' *Porúbka *Poša *'Prešov' *Príkra *Proč *Prosačov *Pstriná *Pusté Pole *Pušovce *Radatice *Radoma *Radvaň nad Laborcom *Radvanovce *Rafajovce *Rakovčík *Rakúsy *Raslavice *Ratvaj *Ražňany *Regetovka *Reľov *Remeniny *Renčišov *Repejov *Rešov *Richvald *Rokycany *Rokytov *Rokytovce *Roškovce *Rovné, Humenné District *Rovné, Svidník District *Roztoky *Rožkovany *Rudlov *Ruská Nová Ves *Ruská Voľa nad Popradom *Ruská Voľa *'Sabinov' *Sačurov *Sečovská Polianka *Sedlice *Sedliská *Seniakovce *Skrabské *Slovenská Kajňa *Slovenská Ves *Smilno *Snakov *'Snina' *Soboš *Soľ *'Spišská Belá' *'Spišská Stará Ves' *Spišská Teplica *Spišské Bystré *Spišské Hanušovce *'Spišské Podhradie' *Spišský Hrhov *Spišský Štiavnik *Spišský Štvrtok *Stará Lesná *'Stará Ľubovňa' *Starina *Stebnícka Huta *Stebník *Stráňany *Stráne pod Tatrami *Stročín *'Stropkov' *Studenec *Stuľany *Suchá Dolina *Sukov *Sulín *Sveržov *Svetlice *Svidnička *'Svidník' *Svinia *'Svit' *Šambron *Šarbov *Šarišská Poruba *Šarišská Trstená *Šarišské Bohdanovce *Šarišské Čierne *Šarišské Dravce *Šarišské Jastrabie *Šarišské Michaľany *Šarišské Sokolovce *Šarišský Štiavnik *Šašová *Šemetkovce *Šiba *Šindliar *Široké *Štefanovce *Štefanovce *Štefurov *Štôla *Štrba *Šuňava *Švábovce *Tarnov *Tatranská Javorina *Teriakovce *Terňa *Tichý Potok *Toporec *Torysa *Torysky *Tovarné *Tovarnianska Polianka *Trnkov *Tročany *Tuhrina *Tulčík *Tvarožná *Údol *Uloža *Uzovce *Uzovské Pekľany *Uzovský Šalgov *Vagrinec *Valentovce *Valkovce *Vaniškovce *Vápeník *Varadka *Varhaňovce *Vavrinec *Vechec *Veľká Franková *Veľká Lesná *Veľká Lomnica *Veľký Lipník *Veľký Slavkov *Veľký Slivník *'Veľký Šariš' *Vernár *Vikartovce *Vislanka *Víťaz *Vlača *Vlková *Vlkovce *Vojňany *Volica *'Vranov nad Topľou' *Vrbov *Výborná *Vydrník *Výrava *Vysoká *'Vysoké Tatry' *Vyšná Jedľová *Vyšná Pisaná *Vyšná Polianka *Vyšná Šebastová *Vyšná Voľa *Vyšné Repaše *Vyšné Ružbachy *Vyšný Kazimír *Vyšný Komárnik *Vyšný Kručov *Vyšný Mirošov *Vyšný Orlík *Vyšný Slavkov *Vyšný Tvarožec *Vyšný Žipov *Záborské *Záhradné *Zálesie *Zámutov *Zbojné *Zborov *Zbudská Belá *Zlatá Baňa *Zlaté *Zlatník *Žakovce *Žalobín *Ždiar *Žehňa *Železník *Želmanov *Žipov *Župčany See also * Spiš * Šariš * Zemplín References Further reading * External links * Prešovský samosprávny kraj Official website Category:Regions of Slovakia Category:Prešov Region Slovakia